


Senatorial Issue

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kissing as distraction trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: for a collab with @/royalhandmaidens on tumblrCommander Fox sneaks around the senate building, looking into suspicious Separatist activity when he almost gets caught by the Senatorial guards. This wouldn't be a problem, only now he has to deal with a certain senator that decided to tag along.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 29
Kudos: 139
Collections: Commander Fox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, this is a collab with @/royalhandmaidens on tumblr!! check out her foxiyo series there!!!

“Blast!”

Fox turned around from peering over the corner of the wall to which they were currently flattened, to face the Pantoran senator beside him. “What?”

“Guards,” Senator Chuchi said, looking down the hallway where they came, scowling. “If they find us here, we’ll be in so much trouble.”

Fox cursed under his breath. She was right. They had snuck out of the senatorial ball the chancellor was currently holding—well, _he_ had snuck out after getting a comm from Thire about suspicious activity in the west wing, possible Separatist activity, near Senator Tal Merrick’s office. After all, with all of the senators of the Republic in one spot, now would be the ideal time to start an attack. Riyo— _Senator Chuchi_ —had insisted on tagging along, reasoning that he was her guard and it would make sense for the both of them to go instead of just one. The urgency of Thire's message didn’t warrant Fox to argue with the senator, so he had sighed and relented to her company.

He looked back down the marbled hallway and saw two figures coming their way with clunky, blue armor. The chancellor had insisted on using the Senatorial guards, saying the Coruscant Guard would be needed elsewhere, even though their job was to protect the Senate and never mind the fact that Fox _knew_ the Senatorial Guards were useless. But Fox knew the real reason why the clones weren’t allowed to mingle amongst the Republic dignitaries and their prospective allies.

A small hand gripping his brought him out of his thoughts. She looked up at him, worry evident on her face.

“They won’t like us sneaking around Senator Merrick’s office,” she said.

“Correction, they won’t like _me_ sneaking around Senator Merrick’s office,” Fox said. He pulled her closer to the pillar they were hiding behind so their bodies were pressed together. Fox could smell her perfume; a rich, sweet scent and a part of him wondered if that was how she tasted, too.

In the low light, he could barely make out the shape of her purple-tinged lips as she turned to face him again, her hands gripping desperately at the front of his official greys. An idea came to him that made his soul rejoice and agonize simultaneously.

“Commander, what are we going to do?” she hissed. Her golden eyes pleaded up at him as the footsteps got louder and louder. “They’re almost here!”

Fox sighed and moved his hand to her waist. “Forgive me, senator.” Then he kissed her.

Senator— _Riyo_ —let out a momentary noise of surprise, but quickly kissed him back, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. She _did_ taste as sweet as she smelled, and even more. Her plush lips slotted perfectly against his as they moved together and her sighs and soft moans were music to his ears. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her even more against him when he heard the footsteps pass them, hoping that she was obscured from their sight. He heard the guards scoff and mutter something about overeager lovebirds, and he heard the footsteps disappear into the other hallway. His hand traveled up her back, prolonging the kiss as much as possible before he broke off.

He peered down the hallway where the guards had come from and where they went, keeping Riyo caged safely within his arms. “All clear. Let’s hope no one missed us.” He looked down at her, trying to keep his face neutral. “Senator?”

Senator Chuchi was looking forward and behind him, her eyes clouded over slightly, pressing a hand to her lips. At his calling of her title, she looked up at him. A dark blush spread across her cheeks, making her lime green markings stand out, and she cleared her throat. “Yes, let’s go. I know Padmé worries a lot.”

Fox stepped back to allow Senator Chuchi out from against the wall. She paused for a moment to adjust her decorative cowl before walking ahead of him. Fox fell into step behind her, willing that his face would return to normal and not have an unnatural flush to it. All he could smell was her perfume and he could still feel the way her soft lips felt against his.

Thire was right, the bastard. He was falling _hard_.


	2. Senatorial Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo is determined to tell Fox exactly how she feels after the surprise kiss earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @/lilhawkeye bullied me into writing this one too  
> go check out her foxiyo stuff!!

Riyo said her last goodbyes to her friends, promising to call them first thing in the morning. She exited the Senate Gala room, Fox falling into step behind her as her loyal bodyguard. The sound of his boots echoing behind her made her heart leap in her chest and was the only thing that reminded her that tonight wasn’t a dream.

She could still feel Fox’s warm lips against her own, still smell his musky scent. Not that she hadn’t dreamt about it before, but this was so much better than her dreams. His hands, so strong and capable, holding her in the safety of his arms. The short-cropped curls at the nape of his neck were even softer than she had imagined.

She had to tell him—tell him that just being in his presence made her heart skip a beat and make her lose her words. She needed to tell him that she didn’t want them just to be Senator Chuchi and Commander Fox; she just wanted to be Riyo and Fox.

The trip back to her apartment was silent. Riyo loathed seeing her apartment door for once when they finally arrived. Her hand shook slightly as she punched in her code.

“Thank you, again, for walking me back,” she said, turning to face Fox.

He nodded, still so stiff and proper. “Of course, ma’am, it’s my duty.”

Riyo nodded back, clearing her throat. She cringed inwardly—this was going _horribly_. “Would-would you like to come in for a minute? I’d like to talk with you.”

“Of course, ma’am,” came his reply, as always, but did she detect a hint of uncertainty this time?

She led him into her apartment, leading him to the table and chairs in the living room for him to sit while she makes some tea in her kitchen. When she returns, she finds the commander sitting on the edge of the seat, gripping the armrests tightly. She sets the tea down in front of him but he doesn’t take it.

“If this is about the kiss, ma’am—.”

“No!” Riyo interrupted and then cringed again. “I mean, yes, but—not in a bad way!” She sighed setting down her own teacup before it fell from her trembling fingers. She stood and Fox stood in front of her, reflexively.

“It was only done as a distraction, ma’am, I assure you,” Fox stammered, shuffling his feet. “I didn’t mean anything behind it. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable—.”

“Fox, please, don’t apologize,” she interrupted again. She walked over to him so she could place a hand on his arm, feeling the stiff material of his uniform under her skin. She looked up at him, her face heating, but standing strong. “I actually…quite…enjoyed it.”

She could almost laugh at the journey his face made. His eyebrows shot up then scrunched back down and his mouth opened and closed. It made him look like a fish out of water.

“Are you—I don’t—,” he stuttered, his face a mess of confusion.

Riyo stepped closer and put a hand on his chest, peering up at him. She felt his heart beating fast under his uniform. “Yes, Fox, I'm sure. I’ve thought about kissing you for a while now.”

“But I'm just a clone,” he whispered, his voice soft and sad, but he didn’t protest to her standing so close to him she could feel his breath on her face.

“No, Fox, you’re so much more than that,” she whispered back, her hands coming up to cup his face. The day-old stubble on his cheeks scratched her hands. “You are _you_ ; Fox, the man that I’ve fallen in love with.”

Fox inhaled sharply, but still, he didn’t push her away. “Riyo, I….”

“You don’t have to say anything, Fox,” Riyo murmured, staring into his golden-brown eyes. “I just needed you to know that.”

“Riyo, I….” Fox trailed off again. Then he cursed under his breath and lowered his lips to hers for the second time that night.

This time, Riyo didn’t let it catch her off guard, immediately leaning into Fox’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, tilting her head to give him better access to her mouth, threading her hands in his hair. They both broke off with a gasp and Fox leaned his forehead against hers.

“I’ve thought about kissing you for so damn long,” he admitted. “All I can think about is how I’ve…fallen in love with you. I don’t…know how else to tell you.”

Riyo smiled, pulling his face down for another brief kiss. “I have all night to tell you everything I love about you, Fox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
